


Protectress

by Grassy



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect that which is most precious…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectress

**Author's Note:**

> "When a person has something important to protect… That's when they can truly become strong." - Haku (_Naruto_, Volume 3, Chapter 21)

In the beginning, she fought to protect her country. Her comrades. Her beliefs. Despite her father's apparent betrayal, her need to protect still outweighed her hurt. And when a beautiful, brown-haired boy risked his own survival by making certain that she was safe, her inner protectress was more determined than ever to do her duty. Meeting him again… Staring into his pained and determined eyes…

Cagalli Yula Athha knew she had no choice but to continue fighting. To protect all that was precious to her. To become stronger.

She wanted to prove herself to this boy that war had molded into a man. To make him proud. Uncertain as she was to her own impulses, Cagalli _needed_ to show this man - Kira Yamato - all that she was and the possibilities of what she may one day be.

Still seeking his acknowledgement, the protectress met another boy - too obviously a man forged through the pain of loss and war - on a deserted island that was far too small for two enemies. Spending her hours in a damp, fire-warmed cave with no other company gave Cagalli the chance to study the bluenette soldier.

He confused her in a way that only Kira had before, which made no sense - he was her enemy!

So she shoved the odd feelings down deep within her heart once she was back with her companions. The remnants were put to use as more fuel for the determination to succeed in her mission. To fight and protect. All lingering thoughts of the green-eyed beauty were studiously and promptly replaced with images of her violet-eyed comrade.

But then…she lost him. "Her" Kira. And she broke down in tears with his childhood friend and murderer, Athrun Zala. All of Cagalli's grief made her more resolute than ever in her decision to protect everything that was important to her. So she continued moving forward.

Her world was tilted upon its axis with the realization that "her" Kira was alive. Alive and still fighting, only this time he had a serenity and knowledge within him that both confused and calmed her. The reappearance of Athrun, as well as his hesitance over the situation at hand, brought her not-so-inner protectress to the fore.

Even as the two were making their way back to each other, Cagalli made her way toward them. And she was determined to keep it that way.

However… Chaos descended once more upon her life and heart with the destruction of Orb and the death of the man who raised her. Her Father, who would always retain that place of honor in her heart. And he left her to ponder even more changes. Kira…was her brother. Her twin. The other half of her very soul.

Cagalli would not lose him again. Nor Athrun, who gained more of her heart with each moment that passed. Thus, she shoved her hope for the three of them into a new direction. If she could not be with "her" men, she would do what she must to keep Kira and Athrun together. To protect them and their future. To give them the chance to regain parts of who and what they once were…and become so much more. And to give herself the opportunity to find what she needed…other than them. To find the place where she belonged.

For she was a protectress. And _nothing_ could keep Cagalli Yula Athha from protecting that which was most precious her.


End file.
